


【APH/黑三角】牛仔摇摇乐

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——黑三角，短打——肉渣两则：米露米、米耀米（详见每段开头





	【APH/黑三角】牛仔摇摇乐

正文：

【米露米】：  
阿尔弗雷德进入得很深，不用伊万多怀疑，他肯定是故意放慢了速度，慢吞吞地享受着软肉带来的温热。  
埋在枕头里的一方也把银白色的脑袋往棉花团里陷得很深，他不想被人听到自己如孩童哭泣般的嘤咛，急促喷出的热流仅在鼻翼与嘴唇间极为狭小的范围内流窜，导致大部分灼热的二氧化碳又回归了气管里。  
很明显，阿尔弗雷德不想跟一个不会发出声响的飞机杯做爱。  
于是他抚弄着宽厚的脊背，攀上了与自己相比也毫不逊色的健硕身姿。强力的摩擦并未停下，一边在暗道中用力鞭挞，一边缓缓凑近了濡湿的鬓边，恍然如梦般唤了一声情人的名字——  
“耀？”  
“......”  
猛然收紧的嫩肉证明伊万绝对听清楚了，这次，即便知道这个混球是故意的，他也不打算再闷声不响了。  
“嘶啦...”  
轻微的布料撕裂声在寂静春宵里格外响亮，甚至盖过了胯部相击的粘液声，紧接着是捏弄指骨的“咔哒”脆响。  
“哈哈哈哈，万尼亚生气...”  
一大团棉花迎着他的脸就砸了过来，阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地闪开后才把句子说完整了：“了...”  
“诶～原来阿尔弗还知道我是谁啊。”  
只是这一秒的延迟，刚才还在抚弄的裸背突然在眼前直立了起来，成为了一堵压都压不住的高墙。阿尔弗雷德抽着嘴角，被人形阴影挡住了视线的同时，也被这堵肉色高墙压地严严实实。  
北极熊耍起性子来可比尥蹶子的骡马要凶狠多了——by 阿尔弗雷德。

【米耀米】：  
“你有那么..啊...喜欢这个姿势...吗...”  
王耀跪趴在床垫上，长吁一声撩起额边汗湿的乱发，却在下一秒随着前后摇动又被晃回了眼前。一记深顶害得他短促地叫出了声，无奈之下只好有一句没一句地小声挑起情侣们在床上的枕边低语。  
“不喜欢吗？”阿尔弗雷德抽出一点点，伸手扶正了沾上不明液体的小兄弟，以备下一次更好的进攻。  
“....才不喜欢...唔！”  
“不许撒谎哦，你每次都是这样吃下我的种子的。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着红了一圈的耳廓，忍不住再加点料：“知道吗，据说这是最容易受精的姿势。”这是从哪个庸医那儿听来的歪理：“你不期待吗？我们俩的宝宝会是什么样子？”  
见王耀埋着头不说话，也不知道是觉得阿尔弗雷德傻而闷笑，还是沉浸在令他高潮迭起的技术里去了。  
“我觉得男孩子的话还是像我比较好，活泼爱动阳光帅气...”不管是多么异想天开的话题，阿尔弗雷德总能一本正经地ky到底：“女孩子像你这么可爱就好了。”  
“当然反过来也无所谓，他们喜欢就好。”  
“阿尔...别幼稚了...”  
“......”被打断话语的阿尔弗雷德望着在身前扭动的躯体。是，他是不如这个男人老成，但被当成小孩子总让他不太开心。  
“伊万...”  
“？”  
原本在撞击下轻微颤抖的王耀突然停止了迎合，扭过头静静地等他说完。  
“他跟我比，谁更幼稚？”  
“......”  
王耀往后退了退，把屁股往上颠了几分，倒把故作深沉的阿尔弗雷德拉回了神：“想知道？”  
阿尔弗雷德掐着腰试图用力将脱离控制的臀胯往下压，继续在流水的田地中耕耘，却被颇具技巧地拿臂绊腿，莫名其妙地失去平衡向后跌去。  
“这需要由我来好好疼爱之后，才能比较出来。”  
不要在床上调侃一个会功夫的人——by 阿尔弗雷德。

End

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
最近在肝活动，短打混更  
说到牛仔，马上就想到了阿米，于是就这么写了


End file.
